Normally a force transfer mechanism, also referred to as a power transmission mechanism, uses a cam, a crank, a gear, or the like in order to convert the direction of force.
A cam type is to convert a rotary motion into a linear reciprocating motion. A crank type is to convert a linear reciprocating motion into a rotary motion. A gear type is to convert a rotary motion into another rotary motion.
Unfortunately, such a conventional force transfer type fails to convert a linear reciprocating motion into another linear reciprocating motion in a perpendicular direction. Even though this may be realized by a combination of such types, it requires a complicated structure.